TercerSol
by Hallconen
Summary: Viaja por si solo, localiza, elimina y limpia sus manos antes de tomar su maletín blanco. Trafalgar tiene su patrón de trabajo, no obstante, antes de ello debe recibir su objetivo por medio de los mensajeros… Unos muy problemáticos… *Law x Sanji / Spoilers de manga... *Universo alterno donde Law no dejo de ser un Donquixote y Sanji no escapó de Germa66.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** **Third-Sun**

 **Tipo;** Universo Alterno + piratas-familias-underworld = Sicario!Law.

 **Pairing:** Law x Sanji.

 **Advertencias;** Muertes (No de los principales), mención de incesto, violencia familiar, trauma infantil, cacería humana, *Universo alterno donde Law no dejo de ser un Donquixote y Sanji no escapó de Germa66.

 **Introducción;** Viaja, localiza, elimina y limpia sus manos antes de tomar su maletín blanco. Trafalgar tiene su patrón de trabajo, no obstante, antes de ello debe recibir su objetivo por medio de los mensajeros… Unos muy problemáticos… *Lawsan / Wholecake+ Spoilers de manga actual.

 **Notas;**. Corté peleas por que abarcan mucho y no sé si alguien las lea y pase directo al romance (?)…

Serán como 9 caps, cortos pero seguidos tan siquiera, todo sobre los Vinsmoke es más o menos montado por que aún no se sabe mucho al respecto.

 **++H++**

 **The less i know the better**

 **++H++**

El tren bala se detuvo en su segunda estación fuera de tierra, el lugar establecido en las plataformas de muelles se conectaban a la zona turística a través de puentes flotantes, el congestionamiento de los visitantes se disipaba, dejando a los plantados y a quienes ansiaban salir de la estación porque se equivocaron de parada.

Su mochila pesaba, a momentos se creía idiota, _el mismo chico que era antes_ , el tez-blanca aún se engañaba esperando salirse con la suya sin dejar las huellas desde su hogar y seguir ingenuamente a quienes le pagarían con favores a cambio de lo que le enseñaron a hacer en casa.

Esta vez era alguien nuevo para él (¿Cuándo no lo era?), tanto en persona como voz, la única descripción es que era _peli-negro_ y ese supuesto chico de _cabellos negros_ le llamaría para describirse antes de encontrarle.

Las olas que se rompían en gotas subían a la plataforma y mojaban sus pies, sus zapatos de tela se romperían con tanta humedad… Pronto seria la hora de queda para los lugares públicos.

Hacia frio, la pantalla de su teléfono se apañaba tras las veces que revisaba la hora, las compañías cortaban sus servicios con regularidad para que los negociantes hospedados no contactaran su trabajo mientras se encontraban entre los lujos que su jefe invirtió para enviarlos fuera, _después los reemplazaban por alguien mejor en su descuidado puesto._

Encendió su segundo cigarrillo, comenzó a ponerse nervioso jalando las cintas de su mochila o tambaleándose en sus talones, incluso jugueteaba con las formas del humo de su cigarrillo. Tomo muchas fotos, alguien (en quien prefería no pensar) le influyo ello como un hobbie.

…

Un extraño de gabardina blanca paso por enfrente del rubio, a culpa de su curiosidad no evito analizarlo ya que no lucia relajado como los demás recién llegados, tenía que ser su primera vez aquí, el oji-azul no dudaba en que ese hombre pronto cambiaria esas gafas purpuras que usaba por las mismas que los visitantes compraban en forma de piñas.

El rubio desvió la mirada, concentrándose en descubrir el auténtico aspecto de su contacto pese que siendo él y el hombre que acababa de ver como las únicas personas en la estación, eso no los obligaba a permanecer juntos tanto como el desconocido se había acercado.

-Es tarde.- El peli-negro de sombrero blanco subió su manga para ver la hora de su reloj, dejo ver ciertos símbolos grabados en su mano.

La humedad del océano resbalaba por su cara como gotas frías, sus ojos azules no miraron otra vez al hombre de blanco. Sin embargo, si no seguía la corriente entonces seria atrapado en apenas el primer acto.

-Fui el más puntual de los dos.- Se arriesgó a pensar que era quien esperaba, o si era de esos que tenían buena percepción para aprovecharse de sus nervios.

-Qué edificio es.-

Sin voltear asintió, dándole la razón de su disponibilidad, ladeo su cabeza en la dirección al primer hotel de la isla, ya era tarde para arriesgarse a otra hora expuesto a un ser menos fiable. Seria opcional tomar el último tren o usar la habitación que Smoker le fio como refugio.

Es mejor estar acompañado.

Re-ajusto su mochila tras tomar su penúltima foto y una al peli-negro a su lado.

Si este joven era su acceso total a una verdadera aventura, Sanji se cercioraría de capturar todo momento de libertad.

El anochecer provoco la salida del gas durante el toque de queda, el puerto o estación de la isla era estricto al evitar que los vagabundos se quedaran a ensuciar tales lugares pulcros de basura rechazada, cuando estos seres respiraban de ello por largo tiempo les esperaba ser incinerados fuera de la vista de quienes se hospedaban.

El gas avanzaba por el suelo localizando sus víctimas, las luces se apagaron aunque las vías se iluminaban completamente de azul. Antes de que las acciones del Resort* afectasen a ambos chicos, el rubio comenzó a caminar con tal peli-negro imitando sus pasos.

 **++H++**

Dejo su mochila y maleta en la entraba de su habitación, ambos negaron el servicio de hospedaje para evitar rumores u chismes que inventaba el personal.

El silencio era la cadena que guiaba uno a otro, el tez-blanca lideraba su camino, el peli-negro le imitaba respondiendo a sus gestos con simples miradas detrás de sus lentes.

En perspectiva del chico de blanco. Charlar con los mensajeros no era lo suyo (creía especificar su política de no relacionarse con "compañerismo")… En ciertas ocasiones pasaba esto, seguir a quienes contrataban para que se le explicara su misión, porque simplemente les incomodaba el hecho de ser asesinados mientras se comunicaban con él.

El chico que ubico lucia tal la descripción (rubio y con una ceja rizada), no obstante, su ropa de civil con tallas-extras era de gran diferencia a la formal con la que se distinguían sus clientes.

La isla turística que visitaba en ese momento no significaba que bajaría la guardia, los de su vocación también rondaban, peor aún los de su competencia. Salvo que si Doflamingo quería que fuera a acampar a la Antártida por tantos meses para buscar un pingüino en específico, Law diría que si, por que le debía su vida a la familia Donquixote.

Trafalgar se quitó la mayoría de su ropa, _bufanda, gafas, sombrero, gabardina y armas. D_ ejando la maleta en la mesa frente al sillón, luego busco por el chico, el cuarto no era inmenso, no le parecía así porque no había más de dos divisiones entre la mini-sala, el pasillo, las dos camas, lo único agradable seria el baño con puerta.

Arremango su camisa gris dándole la espalda a la sección donde estaban las camas.

Cuando las manos del tez-blanca abrazaron al peli-negro por su punto ciego este se tensó molestándose aún más por la presión de seguir el procedimiento del rubio.

Siguió caminando con los brazos del cejas rizadas alrededor de sus hombros, -Paciencia, será después.- Evito contraatacarle.

-Lo siento, pero está especificado, la cantidad de billetes me motivo.- El cejas rizadas se disculpó, le soltó y rodeo para quedar de frente, tomo la corbata amarilla del peli-negro y jugo con ella anudándola con los complicados pasos con las que arreglaba las suyas.

El celular en su mano ya no importaba, Law fijaba sus ojos en los dedos del menor…como perdía el tiempo con los roles que estos manipulados mensajeros se sometían por la piedad de sus receptores. Doflamingo le enseño a no apiadarse de aquellos que no importaba salvar.

–¿Firmaras mis papeles, entonces?.- El menor alcanzo a besar la barbilla del distraído moreno, el oji-gris se separó para voltear al chico y quitarle su camisa fajada que resultaba ser un vestido amontonado en su pantalón.

Esta nueva familia sí que lo había analizado antes de su primer encargo, era un gesto muy considerado y una movida muy sucia de su parte, se suponía que los Donquixote eran más salvajes que ellos o cualquiera.

Usualmente, estos mensajeros tenían micrófonos (tanto adheridos como implantados), Toco superficialmente el cuerpo del joven.

\- ¿Te voy a dejar hacer el trabajo a ti?, dime quien quieres que sea porque tú eres el atractivo hombre de negocios aquí.- El tez-blanca habló, incomodando sus prevenciones, dándole el papel de personaje de película homo-erótica que Corazón rentaba creyendo que el titulo prometía otro tipo de acción.

Inconforme le saco la vuelta. -Sé mi informante y larguémonos.- Resumió lo necesario de su encuentro, le indico con su mano abierta que tomara asiento en el sillón, Law tomo el lado contrario.

Sanji disfrutaba del procedimiento, de las preparaciones y seriedad, mucho más el autocontrol del hombre. ¿Acaso no estaba _sediento_?

Inquieto, el rubio temía que el peli-negro cargase consigo ese maletín, que lo mantuviera cerca de si, quienes conoció nunca tenían en sus bolsillos más que dinero, llaves y unos cigarrillos para él.

-¿Eres del tipo que lleva sus juguetes a donde sea?- Posiblemente eran _eso_ , -...Que travieso.- Inclinado a ambas manos sosteniendo su rostro y sus codos en sus rodillas, le contemplaba malicioso. Su vestido caía a los lados de su asiento, que más daba, terminaría sin ropa entre la noche.

Levantó la mirada de la mesa mientras abría dicha maleta. -No, estos son parte del encanto de este oficio.- Dejo la parte superior contra el rubio, no le permitió ver el interior.

-Eres muy activo en esto.- Tenerles un orden y un estuche tan caro significaban que empeñaba cierta cantidad de su vida en estos encuentros.

Trafalgar levantaba la mirada tras tomar una pequeña agenda y una pluma, hizo unas pocas anotaciones. Según sus sospechas, El oji-azul debía (y estaba) ocultando algo que le llamaba la atención, la familia del rubio tenía fama de ser firmes de aspecto aunque ásperos en el oficio.

-Que no te sorprenda si despiertas trabajando para otro más.- Si, quería provocarlo, desafiaba que a Doflamingo no le agradaba cuando eliminaba los talentos que podrían usar a su favor.

Sanji se recargo de mala gana en el respaldo, -No voy a escuchar esto de ti,- Le dio a saber su inconformidad. -¿Cuáles son tus planes?..- Rodeo la mesa para sentarse en el regazo del peli-negro que se pegó al respaldo de la silla inmediatamente ignorando su estilo de persuasión.

Tendría unas serias quejas con la nueva familia, _¡¿Cómo se atrevían dejar al descubierto su desmoralizada orientación?!_

El fuerte aroma de la Cologne* empalagaba el apetito del moreno. _´Definitivamente francés´_ …

–Lo dejo a tu criterio, - Su celular comenzó a vibrar. –Revisare esto, mientras tú…- Le dijo y señalo que se bajara tras necesitar su espacio íntimo para leer los mensajes que su demás _hermanos_ le mandaban.

Los mal entendidos seguían entre ellos ya que el rubio con imperceptible sigilo desabrocho el pantalón de Law, busco entre la ropa interior y sostuvo su miembro en su boca, para cuando el peli-negro respingo del susto, el rubio tenía completamente lubricado la mitad mientras sus manos masajeaban el resto. Con esmero le obligaba a excitarse y endurecer en su boca.

Derritiéndose en su asiento, Law siguió escribiendo sus textos descuidadamente con faltas de ortografía, dejaría que el chico terminara su servicio en el orden que quisiera, no podía negarse a este regalo como agradecimiento por ser el primer asesino laborando con los **Vinsmoke**.

Estas características en los chicos eran más del gusto de Gladius, del tipo de jóvenes que pedían _una identidad_ para satisfacer. De complexión descuidada… sumisos. _¿Por qué carajos sabia esto?,_ Porque cuando el peli-azul recargaba sus armas y surtía su munición, este hablaba de su vida sentimental y los enojos que Baby 5 le hacía pasar. Le traumo tanto escucharle que termino por memorizar lo peor.

Sanji gemía, alagaba los atributos de Trafalgar con creíble honestidad tras cada profunda exhalación al cambiar de ángulo. El oji-azul no protestaba si los anillos de Law se enredaban en su cabello al despeinarle y acariciarle. Le detenía y le empujaba al ritmo que quería. Le exigió _que diera lo mejor_ si es que por ello se precipito a presumir su talento.

La escena permanecía limpia, sin terminar la exquisita mamada como era debido, le interrumpió exigiendo que se detuviera, el rubio respetó el planchado de su pantalón ya que se recargaba en el mueble en lugar de tocarle, la impecabilidad del oji-azul y el contener sus manos para lo necesario impresiono su expectativa.

Trafalgar le tomaría cariño el iniciar sus contratos con estos rituales, demandaría que este chico trajera consigo su información cuantas veces desearan.

La tensión de su oficio se compenso con esto, de seguro la sonrisa se le saldría cuando matara la siguiente basura en su lista, -¿Por cuánto tiempo recordaras lo que necesito?- Tiro el resto de sus anillos sobre la mesa a su derecha, observo al inquieto rubio que frotaba su propio estómago y pecho a mirada fija en su erecto miembro saboreando ruidosamente su saliva.

-Lo eliminare de mí cuanto lo pidas.- De rodillas contemplo a su superior, sus manos se ocuparon de su camisa blanca _que robo de su último encuentro_. Dejo que Trafalgar deshiciera el nudo del listón en su cuello.

Sanji coloco sus pulgares en su propio cuello, revelando más que ese sello de espirales dentro del espacio entre sus clavículas, los profundos **66** negros, aunque _sutiles_ , confirmaban que era parte del ejército…

-Suficiente,- Le detuvo empujando su hombro con su pie, la suela de su Penny Loafer se marcó en su ropa. -Ve a las camas, procese con lo que te plazca, convénceme.- Aparentaba no haber sido sometido, creía tener su porte intacto ante lo caluroso de su encuentro.

El tez-blanca se desvistió en camino al diván frente al pie de la cama, dejo sus zapatos y pantalón en el suelo para mostrar la lencería bajo la larga camisa (Law le llamaba vestido). Se sentó en tal sillón dando la cara al peli-negro, abrió sus piernas con lentitud, el Split sobre una de las almohadas le incito a frotarse contra tal a falta de su cómplice, invitándole.

-¿Tan animado?,- Comento entre dientes, le parecía una jugada sucia, -¿te agrada esto?- Dejo su ropa en orden sobre el sillón, al voltear no evitó comentar acerca de esa sonrisa con gusto.

-Después de irnos,- Abrió el resto de su camisón. -Mejoraré.- No dijo nada más al ser sometido bajo el cuerpo del moreno. Trafalgar le acomodo a lo largo del diván.

Sanji masajeaba el cuello de Law, calmaba los músculos de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, no se concentraba en lo que él hacía con el resto de su cuerpo, su compañero frotaba su miembro entre sus piernas, no había reclamo alguno en cómo se inclinaba a morder su hombro. Debía gemir, gritar y dar gracias por sus labios bajando hasta el resto de sus accesorios.

' _Pronto te veré'_ Siguió besándole, _'entre las tropas de mi familia.'_ Subía constantemente a invadir ese mar de oro mientras destrozaba las ligas de sus medias, no quería tener la delicadeza de entenderlas.

Le aburría que ejércitos completos se destruyeran con las manos de Joker, Law no lo disfrutaba del todo, salvo que en esta ocasión esperaba quedarse con las _sobras_ de la próxima batalla.

Su pensamiento no era un _querer_ , sino un futuro establecido. Trafalgar no había tenido deseos que Doflamingo le cumpliría con su poder, por eso es que no pedía ninguno hasta la fecha, Oh… si Doffy escuchara que quería a un joven como suyo tal vez en este momento prepararían un hogar para ambos.

El oji-azul permanecía boca arriba por sobre el brazo del diván, su cabeza colgaba dejándole ver la gigante ventana al revés, su pelvis estaba sostenida por ambas manos del moreno que retiraron el encaje que llegaba a su estómago. Law tomo el aceite sobre la cama, se sentó para colocar al rubio en su regazo, Sanji gemía en cuanto al brusco cambio.

La mano derecha de Trafalgar cubrió la boca del escandaloso tez-blanca, no tenía intención de explicar que no era necesario el teatro con diálogos de _"eres el mejor hombre entre todos"_. Por ello su mano izquierda le preparo y quito la demás lencería que a pesar de excitarle le incomodaba. Lucia a exageración hacer pasar a un joven por una _obligada prostituta_.

Investigaría al chico Germa después de ocuparse de los servicios a cumplir en esa noche, …¿Q _ue haría si Corazón se enterase de que aceptó ser consentido?_

No sabría reconocer si el chico era virgen, tenía mucha iniciativa pese que si fue instruido con severidad (por quien le educase), en ese momento podría tener una admirable calificación por parte de Trafalgar.

Sanji no bajaba la mirada, no le interesaba como su piel se marcaba ante los agarres del moreno, no tenía interés en como sus dedos desaparecían en su entrada, por ello es que su ojo visible contemplaba los gestos de Law, en como cerraba sus ojos rogándole a su propio miembro que esperara un poco.

El rubio masajeaba el patrón de sus tatuajes, sentado en la pierna derecha de su compañero, tenía la capacidad de inclinarse contra el pecho del cirujano preguntándose _"¿Cuándo le besaría?"_. Niji no fue muy claro en esa lección.

Law le ordeno que subiera a la cama, salvo que al decirlo él mismo lo cargo y subió hasta alcanzar la cabeza del colchón.

El oji-azul froto su mejilla contra su pecho, molestando sus pezones, distraía al hombre sobre él, ya que el propósito de sus manos era cubrir el miembro del oji-gris con la protección necesaria, Law tendría de comprender que la familia del rubio no lo descuidaría con semejantes riegos de por medio.

 **Que enorme desilusión** , esa era la cara del moreno antes de mirar fijamente el rostro en éxtasis del otro chico, de este modo Law reducía su expectativa de tener el auténtico calor del tez-blanca en contacto con el suyo. ¿Qué sería ahora de las fantasías de _llenarle?.._

Traicionado, Trafalgar siguió sus condiciones. Para recompensarle Sanji se dispuso a hacerle entender que terminase con esto, tomo su miembro aunque el dueño le interrumpió y entro por sí mismo, abrió totalmente las piernas de Sanji hasta dejarlas a ambos lados, sin protestas de por medio, el rubio se apoyaba contra la cabeza de la cama evitando que Law le empujara de golpe contra ella.

Con su primer movimiento entro por completo, la separación de sus piernas le dejaba llegar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que se encontraba completamente dentro, sus cuerpos chocaron, Tal vez Trafalgar no marcaba propiamente su historial pero el comprimido interior se tensaba mediante su respiración.

-¡Por favor!- Sus ojos creando pequeñas gotas de dolor pasaron a derramar su placer, el chico rogo que comenzara a moverse, Law le atestaba lo suficiente para que los aceites con los que le preparo se deslizaran fuera, el volumen del moreno claramente le llenaba.

Levantaba su cadera tras cada envestida, su otra reacción fue abrazar con sus piernas al chico de los tatuajes. Cual anteriormente le dijo que se guardase sus comentarios, así que le pedía permiso para tocarse así mismo para calmar el ardor de su cuerpo creyendo que masturbarse le distraería de todo resto de dolor.

Tras ciertos minutos Law tomo los tobillos de Sanji para separarles de su propia espalda, les aparto aún más, con una pierna en el colchón y otra al aire, volteo al rubio sobre su lado derecho, la flexibilidad de Sanji le permitió darle la mitad de su espalda a la vista.

-Ahora es momento,- Le indico que se le permitía exclamar más allá de sus gemidos pidiendo entre dientes "más", ahora el chico tenía razones claras para confirmar en voz alta que el peli-negro era malditamente genial (presumiendo su potencia). El oji-azul gritaba en son de dicha.

En su agotado esfuerzo de que la noche fueran más que esas cuatro horas que han pasado en el colchón, yendo del sillón, al diván y volviendo a la cama, dejando de lado los condones en los que Sanji insistía, Trafalgar recordó _lo que no había preguntado antes_ , este era el momento ideal fantaseado por ciertos hombres (y Law incluido), para que su actual anfitrión aprendiera su nombre de por vida, recordando esto como su primer encuentro.

Le pidió que gritara su nombre, le envistió con fuerza apresurando el final de su última ronda, el rubio estaba de rodillas y manos sobre la cama pese que el moreno estaba por encima de él abrazándole, evitando que se moviera o que cayera exhausto.

-¡Noo!, ¡ngh!~, sufici~ente,- Parte de su cuerpo desfalleció en las almohadas quedando su cadera aun sostenida por el miembro de Law viniéndose dentro y al final por encima de su espalda.

El tez-blanca con dificultad se levantó haciendo que su espalda se apoyara contra el moreno, con su mano jalo la barbilla de Law, permitiéndole besarle tan dulce en su mejilla aunque su nombre broto tan eróticamente satisfecho. –Ace~-

Sin respuesta, Law presiono su cuello colocándolo contra la cama, ahorcándole y presionando su cara contra las mantas, -Tú…. No eres Yonji, ¿Cierto?.-

El shock del rubio le dejo mudo no solo por la falta de aire, '¿él no es "Ace"?', _¡¿Quién era este hombre que conocía el nombre de su hermano!?_ El pánico del oji-azul comenzó a crecer.

-¿Quién eres?-

Evadiendo la pregunta y luchando contra la presión en su cuello, Sanji dejo atrás ese placer de apenas unos segundos. –No me lleves con mi padre por favor….-

El chico también era un Germa, las marcas 66 lo confirmaban _, ¿Era este acaso un clon corrupto?, ¿Un fugitivo?_

Como sea, la pared de la habitación vibraba ante el llamado de afuera, los toques a la puerta levantaron al moreno, quien le devolvió su ropa al rubio para que saliera al balcón, cerró la ventana y bajo las cortinas, incluso las persianas.

Sanji se sentó y escondió junto al barandal, esperando lucir inmóvil entre la oscuridad. De alguna manera Law estaba protegiéndolo, encubriendo la equivocación de ambos. Froto su cuello, su mano tatuada no fue brusca pese que su nariz aplastada por el colchón se resentía.

El peli-negro activó el extractor del baño esperando que funcionara para el resto de la habitación, tiro las ropas del rubio bajo la cama y apago las luces. En el pasillo, un Trafalgar semi-vestido y armado atendió a la puerta, no sin antes tocar la madera en cierto código. El inconveniente fue que le respondieron correctamente, y ello significaba que no era su familia, si no el verdadero portavoz del líder Vinsmoke.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud simulando haber despertado, a plenas horas de la noche el hotel estaba cerrado a nuevos clientes, por ello el chico de peinado tieso era seguido por dos peones. Vestía casual, con gigantes audífonos y una combinación de verdes y grises en su ropa juvenil.

-No me molestare, no esta noche, Trafalgar.- Paso directamente al sofá, encendió cuanta lámpara se topara antes de sentarse. –Estuve en el muelle equivocado cenando por cuatro horas, porque… ¿sabes?, por eso me llamo así.- En referencia a la cantidad de tiempo comiendo evito echarse la culpa de su error.

-Mi joven amo, usted se llama así por ser el último de los **cuatrillizos** Vinsmoke.- Uno de los hombres de mascara blanca le rectifico sin pedir primero de hablarle con su opinión.

-433,- Suspiro fastidiado, -Si fueras 422 te dispararía por arruinar mis chistes.- Se cruzó de brazos en berrinche e inmediatamente saco un arma de bolsillo que le dio a su soldado. –Ve y disparate en el balcón, ayer despache a 455 después de comer y no voy a vomitar todas estas banderillas.- Sobo su estómago como si criara a un mini-Yonji.

-¡Inmediatamente!, Monsieur Yonji,- Se inclinó y tomo el arma.

Law le interrumpió, -Nadie saldrá de aquí,- Quería escucharle antes de entregarle al chico que se congelaba afuera. –Mi personal no se ocupa de cadáveres. Tengo cero notoriedad desde mi llegada.- Tomo su maletín de la mesa y lo lanzo al piso cerca de las camas, se mantuvo de pie vigilando a los tres invitados.

-Este será fácil,- Trono sus dedos unos con otros, bajó el volumen de la música y se inclinó un poco luciendo emocionado de su petición.

-Estamos en la zona del objetivo, no me dejan usar mis métodos en esto pero quiero que adelantes mi trabajo, por ello es que recurrimos a alguien con más humanidad. Que te quede claro Trafalgar…este estará vivo y oculto hasta nuevo aviso.-

Law se cruzó de brazos, estando frente a los hombres de reojo le dio un vistazo a las camas, el olor del aromatizante estaba terminándose. –No soy un sabueso ni guardería andante.-

Le ignoro, no importaba lo que dijera, el Donquixote estaba en deuda con ellos.

-Compró un boleto para este Resort* así que será fácil ubicarle, estará durmiendo ahora mismo tal vez,- Al levantarse y darle la espalda al peli-negro, esculco parte de la sala donde encontró unas de las botellas alcohólicas de cortesía, uno de los peones la abrió para el rubio.

-No dejes que abra ninguna maldita maleta en tu presencia. Tienes que traerme a él y su equipaje intacto,- Tomo grandes tragos. -Estará contigo o con tu familia por el momento, no nos interesa, pero me lo entregaras a mí cuando se te diga.-

-Los trabajos de niñera son para Doflamingo, yo me ocupo de otras cosas. Y ¿Quién demanda este trabajo, Judge o tú?- Estaba seguro de que lo pedía en general para toda la familia pese que el chico de verde quería el crédito.

-Mis hermanos y yo,- Aclaro enojado por llamar a su padre por su nombre. -Terminamos de contar y es hora de buscarlo, el líder Germa está preocupado, y si se entera que no estoy en las Guerras del West me echaran la culpa.- Le dio el resto de las botellas a sus subordinados, el trio se dispuso a retirarse.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Yonji le ofreció una carta y una foto, no obstante no las soltó ante el agarre de Law. –Me desespera como dejaste esto, me lo hubieras dicho antes Trafalgar. No es personal, pero quiero conocerla.- Se refirió al desorden entre la oscuridad, el olor incluso le culpaba.

Antes de montar una excusa para que se largase, desde una de las maletas de Sanji (ocultas bajo la mesa del pasillo) una tonada interrumpió su _amistosa plática_ , dicho aparato fue reconocido por Yonji gracias a su rostro en shock que volteo disgustado donde Law daba pasos en reversa.

–Eres un enfermo.- El Vinsmoke le golpeo directamente en la boca de su estómago mandándolo por todo el pasillo, sala y ventana del balcón enseguida del otro rubio esperándole afuera, Sanji se sorprendió de su aparición, salvo que esta era la segunda vez que Yonji le interceptaba.

Al impactarse contra el barandal, el peli-negro desenfundo sus armas de bolsillo, le disparo a ambos soldados que se atravesaron, Yonji se ocupaba en subir el volumen de sus audífonos sin ponerlos en sus orejas.

Trafalgar salto al otro balcón, levantando al rubio y lanzándose ambos fuera de su alcance. Los gritos de Sanji terminaron cuando Law les transporto unos cinco pisos en el mismo edificio interrumpiendo el sueño de una peli-roja que salió corriendo de su habitación.

 _¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿Por qué corrió y ataco?_ Si le hubiese dicho que encontró casualmente al chico y que confundió con su hermano _…. ¿Acaso no había muerto el tercer hijo hace ya años?,_ El peli-negro se alteraba buscando respuestas a sus propias dudas mientras pensaba en como volver y confrontarlo.

' _¡Trafalgar!, ¡así te llamó Yonji!, ¡Definitivamente ese no es el apellido de Ace!, ¡¿Porque no me dijiste tu nombre primero que nada?!, Eres una mierda, NO, ¡Fui tan estúpido!,_ ' El oji-azul se desahogó consigo mismo repartiendo también la culpa, probablemente por que hicieron lo innombrable confiándose a ciegas. No debía reclamarle al peli-negro, ni una palabra, Ichiji fue muy claro en que nadie le interesaba lo que Sanji pensaba.

Law recargo con munición el resto de sus armas, unos revolver plateados del cinturón de su pantalón. -Te quedaras aquí,- Un manto azul rodeo a ambos y al instante el maletín blanco del moreno apareció, lo abrió mostrando el oscuro interior, su mano tatuada se introdujo sacando una larga espada. Su magia rompía ciertas leyes de profundidad.

Congelándose con solo su camisón puesto, se tensó ante la violencia del moreno. -Sácame de la isla, por favor.- Le rogo en pánico, claro que su enojo le ganaba pese que era más importante alejarse de su llamada familia.

-Te llevare a donde yo quiera,- Le empujo para que se quedase en el suelo. -Espera aquí.-

 **+++H+++**

 **Cologne** * : **Agua de Colonia Original** (Original Eau de Cologne), proviene de Alemania, aun así, los Vinsmoke usan este aroma ya que es un perfume antiguo y un tesoro de donde invadieron….A estos chicos les gusta presumir lo que roban….En este caso Niji había golpeado en la cabeza a sanji con una de las botellas, ya que no se rompió, ahora Sanji la usa.

 **Monsieur*** ; Caballero (¿?).

 **Resort*;** Cierto punto de la playa donde se ubica el hotel o la zona vacacional.

…..Gracias por leer 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Anónimo** **; AH! gracias por leer, que gusto que disfrutes el fic, tu review hizo que siguiera teniendo motivacion para terminar esto!**

 **+++H+++**

 **I will not vanish and you will not scare me**

 **+++H+++**

Antes de que el resto de los soldados huyeran del edificio junto con su líder, los incognitos subordinados de Donquixote se mudaron a donde Law les necesitaría después, Trafalgar había decidido que el _denominado_ **objetivo** de los Vinsmoke le pertenecería hasta conocer las intenciones del rey, si estas eran válidas para su juicio caótico entonces les devolvería a su prófugo.

Uno contra cuarenta soldados Germa no fue un duelo acordado. El peli-negro opinaba que el menor de los hermanos no necesitaba tantos juguetes vivientes a su alcance (apelados como sus subordinados), ese maldito pilar de la familia Vinsmoke le fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza, de piernas y espalda.

Yonji derribo el hotel con la ventaja tecnológica de sus guantes, por lo que Trafalgar recogió todo lo que necesitaba y se mudó al siguiente hospedaje donde las sirenas y ambulancias no se escuchaban.

Sanji, _como se hacía llamar_ , no hablaba a voluntad, no como cuando trató de persuadirle en la habitación. El chico respondió unas pocas preguntas, hacia una pausa si enunciaba los nombres de quienes le buscaban, existía la posibilidad de que ocultaba más que su preferencia en sus relaciones.

Para interrumpir su silencio e incomodas rondas por la habitación, Law le enseño al rubio como es que tomo uno de los brazos de Yonji para que le quedase advertido que nadie le atacaba por antojo, le aseguraba que no le verían por un largo tiempo y que no diría ninguna palabra a Judge, salvo que le exigió volviera a su verdadera misión. Divagaba si Yonji retornaría con refuerzos.

Para cuando el Vinsmoke terminara su guerra, de entre ida y vuelta para entonces el peli-negro se disculparía con Doflamingo por sus egoístas acciones.

…

El rubio saqueaba y revisaba los lugares que se hospedaban, la primera vez que lo hizo fue al tomar las ropas de aquella chica que asustaron la primer noche (En la lucha contra los Germa), Sanji se había dado un baño y puesto la ropa de la chica, para cuando Law le busco para evacuar el edificio, el rubio vestía un suéter gris bajo una camisa de mezclilla con manga corta, sus pantalones blancos ajustados apenas llegaban a esas botas carmesí sin calcetines.

 _Estaba listo y presentable, se sentó donde Law le dejo, debía hacer caso al peli-negro ya que no estaban Smoker, ni Kuzan, menos su hermana Reiju…. Ahora el cirujano estaba_ _ **al**_ _ **mando**_ _. Aunque deseaba salir a buscar a Ace (De quien escucho buenas vibras)._

 _Smoker le dijo a Sanji que el chico-pecoso le aceptaría y ayudaría a encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse, no obstante Sanji no quería una nueva familia, tampoco regresar entre sus hermanos, esperaba que lo que trajo consigo ayudara a su padre con lo que su propio cuerpo no logro y al final largarse de la vida de ellos en lugar de encerrarle._

 _Trafalgar le llevo a otra habitación donde le dejo claro que no debía usar prendas ajenas y que no aceptaría acciones tan antihigiénicas. El rubio agacho la cabeza, luciendo apenado de su error, le entristecía desilusionar al peli-negro._

 _Esa noche Law vigilo puertas y ventanas mientras Sanji se refugiaba con almohadas y cobijas dentro del armario._

 _Al abandonar el hotel por la mañana desayunaron bajo las sombrillas alrededor de la piscina concurrida por ancianos. Baby 5 apareció con bocadillos dulces para el acompañante de Law, el peli-negro comía carne de rey marino._

 _Sanji ni siquiera puso las manos en la mesa, su silueta no mostraba desnutrición salvo que necesitaba de vitaminas a causa de los puntos blancos en sus uñas._

 _El peli-negro no le insistió en consumir. Leyó el periódico de la Marina acompañado de café hasta que su transporte llego._

 **++1 semana después++**

Ante las instrucciones de Yonji sobre no abrir las pertenencias del oji-azul, daba claro que su curiosidad acababa con ver como el chico sacaba su pequeña cámara (un rectángulo del que sobre salía un diminuto caracol), su celular (muy similar a su otro aparato) y nada más.

Sin querer arriesgarse a otros inconvenientes el cirujano guardo ambas maletas y pertenencias del tez-blanca en su _…. ¿Maletín infinito?_ Claramente no había ropa o alimentos que cargara consigo pues eso era lo que el rubio buscaba en los hogares que allanaban.

Sanji no comía, ni mostraba signos de cansancio _aunque dormía dos horas más de lo normal_ , sus ojos semi-cerrados se enfocaban en el suelo cuando Law le miraba directamente y le dictaba lo que debía hacer cuando contactaba con otros clientes.

 **++4 días después++**

De repente el tez-blanca revivió ese pendiente entre ellos.

Sanji quería que lo adoptaran.

Los papeles de los que el rubio le persuadía a firmar eran documentos de adopción, no unos comunes como los de gran prestigio en el golfo de Loguetown. El sello del gobierno mundial yacía al principio del papel.

Sanji no era un chico común, era de realeza y su familia tenía planeado el entregarlo a otro reino, no como un hijo para otro solitario rey, si no como propiedad.

La primera hoja dictaba los datos en tinta sobre su nuevo propietario (faltando la firma) y la otra era idéntica aunque vacía, lista para que Law la completase.

Trafalgar no sería capaz de adueñarse del rubio, no aceptaba la idea ya que la manera en que lo conoció e introdujo en su trabajo sumándole esa unión le volvería controversial…el peli-negro no tenía el término correcto, no obstante su imprudencia se nivelaba con su moral.

Sin embargo, si Law aceptaba a Sanji aun así no sería válido hasta que las 5 sabias estrellas firmaran. La sangre de realeza no se dejaba sola por el mundo, menos con los D. devorándolos.

 **++Mismo día++**

A titubeante voz por ser autoritario (ya que nunca había tenía una mascota cual educar) le ordeno que se quedase quieto sobre la cama mientras salía a hacer una llamada, le miro antes de irse, el rubio seguía donde le dijo, 'Es o _bediente,_ _bien por el momento….'_

Doffy no contestaba, Jora respondía todos los caracol-teléfonos del castillo, en su octava serie de números Law opto por conversar con ella _, los de la sección Trébol no le caían tan bien._

-¿Un tercer niño, dices?,- Se reía a todo pulmón. –Él y Dellinger jugaban de pequeños pero después de que el joven amo se reusó a los experimentos que el Rey Vinsmoke le propuso se cortaron las uniones de la familia, hasta hace apenas un año de la alianza les vimos otra vez.-

Le describió como quedaban cuatro hijos al cargo de los ejércitos de Judge. Los Donquixote conseguían información de sus pasados aliados.

-La reina, _¡No tan linda como yo!,_ cuidaba del niño más frágil, supongo que es el que me describes, aunque ese murió por tu misma enfermedad.- Desde su oficina de arte, Jora se pintaba las uñas con horribles colores neones. Disfrutaba compartir los rumores.

Era cierto que la extracción de materiales para las armas de ambos reinos infestó a las familias, Germa se movilizo antes de que sufrieran más bajas en su población (abandonando por completo sus tierras), en cambio los Donquixote se refugiaron en el nuevo mundo antes de la ruina del Euro-North.

Law fue el único de la familia real que la contrajo por seis agonizantes años, hasta el principio del séptimo la hermana mayor de los Vinsmoke apareció y le curo.

Nadie se enteró de ello, ni siquiera Corazón. _Reiju le indico que llegaría el día en que le pagaría su salvación._

Law tenía años bajo las ordenes de Doflamingo, hasta hace apenas unos meses los Vinsmoke reclamaron la deuda de los Donquixote, aunque Doffy hubiese aceptado su ayuda antes de huir no sería hasta este momento que los Germa requirieran su apoyo.

El encuentro de Law con el chico perdido fue el primer error de su cargo como Pre-tercer corazón (Por el momento pertenecía a esa división). Jamás divago o cuestiono las muertes que provoco a nombre de la familia, no obstante, el equivocarse de cliente atrajo tantos malentendidos, confusiones a su deseo y la curiosidad del origen y tragedias del tercer hijo…. No se arrepentía específicamente de lo que hizo con el rubio _…. ¿no lo estaba?_ Odiaba su enferma humanidad y esos impulsos pecadores.

Recordando tal noche, la supuesta ausencia de Sanji no hizo reacción alguna en el cuarto hermano, por ello es que debió ocurrir un montaje en su historial para sacarlo de la descendencia real. Muchos cambios se dieron al perder a la reina, la pérdida del hijo mediano fue una de sus tantas desgracias tras la contaminación del país (el que compartieron con los Donquixote).

El chico en su cama no quería ver a su familia, ¿Era fugitivo desde temprana edad?, Podría haber planes para él de los cuales no acepto y posiblemente huyo… Este ya era un joven que entro a un inmenso mundo de piratas y marines, parecía conocer ambos bandos pero no distinguirlos.

Hablo poco sobre el Capitán Smoker, incluso del famoso hijo de Gol D. Roger, uno le ayudo y el otro era su cómplice, salvo, que aunque Sanji le pidiera día tras día que siguieran su log atado a su muñeca, Law aún no le decía que estar bajo el cuidado de un pirata como él no le daba derecho alguno de pedirle eso.

Era su rehén, su ayudante, no su aprendiz ni amigo.

 **++ 2 días después++**

Law se dio cuenta. El moreno dejo de darle vueltas a sus nuevos planes cuando recordó partes de su primer encuentro con Sanji.

Se encontraban en una heladería de un archipiélago de islas frías, Sanji veía curioso la pajilla que Law se llevaba a la boca y como consumía esas famosas malteadas de la isla.

El joven rubio seguía sin comer ni beber, fumaba en la habitación después de esas noches donde el moreno necesitaba de su atención antes de salir a trabajar.

Tan pronto a como se conocieron la primera vez, Sanji lo etiqueto de depredador sexual o como uno de los obesos empresarios piratas en el barco Gran Tesoro que se divertía con menores de edad y pasaban la noche con sus juguetes _especiales_.

Por eso el tez-blanca de vez en cuando temía tocar la empuñadura de la maleta.

 **++5 días después++**

En el muelle la lluvia caía tan constante como una cascada, el cirujano se empapaba al dar vueltas sobre un circulo imaginario sobre el cual renegaba entre dientes, de momentos miraba al rubio diciéndole como es que si no paraba de esculcar sus pertenencias (buscando por sus aparatos), entonces Law le dejaría sobre aquellas lanchas-gansos de pedal que flotaban y le dejaría a la deriva.

 _Volvía a lo mismo_ , había días que no soportaba la sonrisa o los silencios del pequeño Vinsmoke, ni siquiera Law sabía que el mismo explotaba con facilidad.

¿Por qué había tomado al chico?, ¿Para tener a alguien en quien encontrar conversación en sus solitarios viajes?... Baby 5 quiso llevarlo por si misma a Dressrosa sin embargo Law no dejaba que le tocase.

Después de luchar con el verde-Vinsmoke y mencionarle a Corazón que por suerte se adelantó las peticiones del Germa66… Ahora debía cargar con el tez-blanca ya que el camino a Dressrosa era más largo que las escalas a las que se le fue asignado.

Sanji le observaba de cerca, sentado sobre sus talones le esperaba bajo la gigantesca sombrilla que Trafalgar decía pertenecerle a un tal Rosinante. El rubio cuidaba del maletín donde el peli-negro había guardado todo lo que ambos necesitaban, ahora que tenía un pequeño candado, el peli-negro se lo asigno como el animal que carga que era para él.

Sanji no entendía cómo es que un usuario podía pintar dentro de una maleta un agujero negro que resultaba ser de colores muy desagradables, cuando Law le encontró husmeando, este le dijo que no debía tocar lo que era considerado arte (citando las palabras de Jora).

Según el conocimiento de Sanji, leyó sobre ellos, salvo que no creía que estarían a la mano de los humanos si su libro sobre las lunas y el espacio decía lo contrario.

La silueta empapada del cirujano se acercó al rubio y le tomo del brazo obligándolo a levantarse para seguirle hasta la embarcación que se acercaba al muelle, Law transporto a ambos dentro del barco que inmediatamente comenzó otro curso.

A una isla donde la lluvia jamás había caído.

 **++1 semanas después++**

Doflamingo contesto su llamada.

Le aconsejo que vigilara del crio mientras se ocupaba de la pandilla pirata que se le fue asignada.

Law no tomo con tranquilidad la sonrisa de Doffy, aunque fuera una video llamada para que su jefe le echara un vistazo al Vinsmoke, el joven amo dijo que le había advertido a sus aliados que _Trafalgar provocaría muertes indeseadas y que había sido bajo su propio riesgo pedir que Law se ocupase se esa búsqueda, de la cacería._

Sus palabras no le calmaron, si el chico se salida de control o le perdía de vista sería un inconveniente antes del aniversario de su país, Law debía llevar sus **ofrendas** antes de la semana festiva.

….

Al experimentar el conversar con el tez-blanca, al menos entendió que el chico necesitaba de su consentimiento para abrir la boca.

La semanas pasadas su agenda se había llenado y solamente alcanzaba a someterlo a sus necesidades cuales Sanji no se negaba ya que según el tez-blanca _con ello agradecía que le cuidara._

-Tienes permiso para preguntar y decirme que necesitas.-

Cuando el cirujano consideraba que Sanji se había comportado lo suficiente, entonces Law permitía que su rehén hablara, apreciaba el silencio y su obediencia, sin embargo en su mente aparecía la imagen del compasivo Corazón que citaba sus propias palabras convenciendo al peli-negro de no ser un hijo de puta como Doflamingo.

Así de simple el rubio subió su mirada del suelo y se levantó, a Law le había tomado tiempo entender que el chico no tenía problemas para hablar, que había sido obra de sus hermanos el que le siguiera obedientemente.

-Déjame buscar a Ace.-

-¿El pirata?-

Sanji asintió.

-No lo necesitas, serias inútil en una tripulación, ¿Crees tener algún oficio cual cumplir?, si no lo tienes entonces morirás débil, porque no eres leal.- Hubiese mencionado que se aprovecharían de él a causa de ese defecto suyo de seguir las ordenes de cualquiera.

Con los ojos de los Donquixote por sobre ellos no le soltaría. –No sabes leer ni tu propio Log.-

 _¡Si, más obstáculos para desanimarlo!_

A pucheros cambio de caso -¡Mi teléfono entonces!- Le tendió su mano esperando que se lo devolviera.

-Lo tire al mar, tenías tecnología Germa que les facilitaba encontrarte, si el pirata que dices que te ayudaría te hubiese llevado, hace días que estarías en tu casa para este momento-

-Yonji me lo dio, ahora que lo mataste padre me castigara, me buscara para reemplazarlo…-

 _En su segundo encuentro con un terco Yonji buscando venganza, el peli-negro le advirtió que se retirara dando de excusa que las instrucciones del Vinsmoke habían sido que le entregaría el chico directamente a su padre cuando se le fuera permitido viajar al North Blue del Reino unido._

 _Lucharon sobre ambas naves, Trafalgar se negaba a entregar al tez-blanca que fue amenazado por Yonji quien le prometió que le mataría al ponerle las manos encima._

 _Las intenciones del Vinsmoke enfurecieron al cirujano._

 _La batalla llego hasta áridas tierras, la población fue despojada de sus pueblos a causa de la destrucción innecesaria del Vinsmoke y también la que el Donquixote provocaba al fallar sus operaciones._

-Yo fui quien lo elimino, no tú. El problema ahora es de los Donquixote, ¡Se les advirtió que no se cruzaran conmigo!- Bruscamente su mano tomo el cuello del tez-blanca pero no había presión en sus dedos, le daba a saber lo poco que dudaría en sacrificarlo.

Unos días juntos no cambiaban nada.

El rubio salto ese tema _sobre el cómo descubrió a su hermano sin ambos de sus brazos y un hueco en el pecho. No derramo lagrima alguna por él, pero era la segunda muerte que presencio en su vida._

Dio largos pasos atrás, casi tropieza con el barandal del elevador, avanzo unos pocos sin acobardarse.

-¡Mi cámara!- Pidió.

Tenía tantos recuerdos plasmados en ese aparato, Reiju había iniciado con una hermosa cantidad de fotografías por sus viajes… Si Law aun la tenía Sanji realmente la necesitaba para ver esos lugares que le hacían olvidar el reino Germa poco a poco.

-Silencio.-

Sanji retrocedió colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, bajó la cabeza y se sentó sobre la nube en la que flotaban, su inusual transporte tomaba tiempo al retornar a su isla flotante.

 **++H++**

Diez…Quince…Veinticuatro fotos tomo desde el mismo lugar donde Law le dejo, o se perdió…. O lo abandono.

Sentado sobre el maletín de Trafalgar y como mochila un set completo de palos de Golf, el joven Vinsmoke jugaba con su pequeña cámara y tarareaba los cuentos de Joyboy.

Siendo de noche, los ancianos se retiraron a sus estudios y algunas casas a la lejanía tenían sus luces encendidas, entre la planicie de nubes verdes insectos se devoraban entre ellos.

¿Law había acudido a otra misión sin él? Imposible, aún tenía ese maletín consigo.

 _Llegaron por la mañana a la Isla de nubes. Trafalgar hizo amistad con los ancianos bien vestidos que le invitaron a su club de Golf, el moreno arrastro consigo a Sanji obligándolo a que cuidara sus pertenencias a una distancia moderada._

 _A lo lejos Law seguía la corriente de las bromas de esos hombres, aunque sonreía con moderación frente a su multitud, el moreno volteaba a ver al Vinsmoke con la misma seriedad e impaciencia sobre que ya no tenía que cuidar su propia espalda._

 _La fatiga de Sanji se revelaba al quedarse dormido a momentos. El viento del campo aumentaba el ritmo de los molinos y los globos atados a los edificios se inclinaban. El rubio escuchaba los comentarios sobre el destino de la isla que en ese momento se dirigía a un lugar donde dejarían a una mujer que les enseño a mantener la dignidad con un buen traje._

-Mira donde te ha dejado tu amigo.- Una joven de cabellos largos se inclinó a ver cara a cara a Sanji, quien permaneció callado escuchando a la chica.

-Le vi entrar a una de esas posadas con los demás ancianos.- Aun arrodillada le señalo la dirección en que Law se fue. –Beberán toda la noche. Levántate, hagámosle lo mismo… -Con un guiño coqueto tomo las manos de Sanji entre las suyas. -¿Vendrías conmigo a divertirte?-

 **++H++**

-Entonces los convencí de que el turismo mejoraría estos inmensos campos de burbujas, la inversión mejoraría sus investigaciones y….- La peli-naranja narraba gran parte de esos dos años en que extrañaba a un diverso grupo de amigos.

Sanji le escuchaba atento, caminaba donde ella y respondía lo que quería.

-Mi capitán es un estúpido, inútil, obeso, no es nada atractivo. Espero la pubertad lo salve.- Contaba con gracia las bajas características de sus amigos, después de contarle sus puntos buenos dejo al final a quien _parecía_ que no le agradaba tanto.

-Luffy paga mucho para que yo siga cocinando, pero eso me resta tiempo de mis mapas….- Suspiro y cruzo sus brazos, esperaba a que Sanji saliera del probador.

Ella le dio más prendas que le lanzo a probar. -Él dice; "Espero al cocinero correcto, Nami". Aun no sé cómo es que casi llegamos a la mitad del mundo desde hace dos años y sigo pensando en que menús proponer.-

-Ojala Luffy traiga compañía, si se está solo puede arrastrar muchos piratas prometedores al barco.- Cuando la peli-naranja se dio la vuelta al escuchar la cortina, Sanji salió usando una camisa azul celeste de finas líneas marinas junto a un pantalón beige y zapatos blancos de punta oval.

-¡Si~!, ¡Mejor que lo que tenías!,- Dio de brincos y le aplaudió sutil al verse ambos contra el espejo. La mujer apoyaba sus manos sobre los de Sanji, le transmitía tanta calidez…–Ahora que encontramos tus tallas te daré todo lo que puedas cargar.-

-Gracias por todo, señorita Nami.- Le agradeció otra vez al recibir un reloj de plata de bolsillo _que ella decía haber recibido como un pago._

Reía en felicidad, No era exactamente el saqueo de la tienda lo que le emocionaba…. Sanji le brindaba una sonrisa inmediata tal como con Luffy y toda su tripulación, el tez-blanca era modesto y le obedecía por su bien; No como Zoro o Ussop.

Nami doblaba las camisas en rollos, así entrarían más pese que las tendría que planchar después. -Claro, claro, Anda y abre tu maleta, quisiera que te probaras todo pero nos capturaran cuando abran la tienda.- Eligio colores azules, rosas, amarillos y unos blancos, en son de broma metió una corbata con patrón de peces en un zapato.

Para cuando la navegante volvió a pedirle que le permitiera abrir el maletín, ella se dio la vuelta percatándose de que no estaban solos.

Sanji le daba la cara a Law, con pena se veían y evitaban mutuamente sus miradas.

El sonrojo de Sanji y las manos de Law recorriendo delicadamente la silueta del tez-blanca dejaron ausente la presencia de Nami.

En silencio el moreno contemplaba pensante la vestimenta del tez-blanca, acomodaba su cuello así como su cabello rubio a como Trafalgar lo prefería.

Beso la mejilla de Sanji para luego pedirle que se tapara los oídos y mirase fijamente la pared dándole la espalda a él y a Nami.

 **++H++**

-¿Es porque son piratas?-

-Son enemigos.-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-

-Son la competencia de la familia.-

Compartieron silencio mientras empaquetaban las cartas de navegación, log de viaje y la tecnología de Weatheria para ser enviada a Dressrosa.

 **++H++**

-Padre envía a Reiju a mutilar reinas, Ichiji a asesinar mujeres marine, Niji no debe verlas porque le distraen y a Yonji le atraen.-

-Y a ti.-

-Jamás Salí a…. buscar una.-

Suspiro cansado de esas conversaciones en que Sanji conocía todo de sus hermanos pero no mucho de él mismo.

-De ahora en adelante, todo es sobre ti, no quiero escuchar los gustos, armas preferidas de esos Vinsmoke o las reglas que ellos te dieron.- Entre la multitud del Crucero, Gladius les intercepto infiltrado como uno de los co-capitanes del barco.

Los Donquixote asintieron mutuamente y comenzaron a caminar por los mismos pasillos, Law tomo de la mano del rubio guiándolo como su pareja de viaje. - _Imagina que firmé tus papeles, olvida tu otra vida._ \- Le dijo antes de seguir los pasos del peli-azul entre los niveles superiores.

Apretó esa mano decorada en tinta, -No puedo hasta darle mi mochila.- Sanji le insistía que debía hacer esa travesía para que su padre le **perdonara esos años que perdió entrenándolo** , terminar siendo un humano común no fue aceptable ni para el tercer Vinsmoke… después de su perdón evadiría a sus hermanos y después viviría por…lo que sea que el mar le dé.

Subió la miraba para solo reflejarse en los aretes de oro de Law, dentro de esa reflexión se daba cuenta de lo pequeño que era para él.

Trafalgar le ignoro y el trio camino hasta los camarotes del navío, una sección de primer clase les esperaba con las puertas abiertas.

 **++H++**

Cuando Law y Sanji comparten un cuarto, entonces el rubio puede despojarse de su ropa porque Trafalgar no chistea al respecto.

La desnudes del tez-blanca facilita su relación.

Law dice ' _ven aquí'_ cuando está en la cama leyendo la información de sus contactos.

Entonces Sanji se tira al suelo de rodillas y dice ' _No'_. Empezó a hacerse el difícil porque el moreno era flexible con sus derechos.

En esta ocasión, Gladius era un invitado que se comía con la vista lo que el Vinsmoke tenía por ofrecer.

El peli-azul usaba esos lentes adheridos a su cara y debido a ellos su cabeza se movía donde esas piernas al descubierto vagaban por alrededor de la mesa en que el peli-azul afinaba sus instrumentos.

El cirujano empujaba al rubio devuelta a la cama si salía de curioso, una vez Sanji amenazo con _buscarse otro pirata quien le cuide,_ estaba construyendo su personalidad y esa rebeldía no le daba buen sabor de boca a Law.

…

Con una arrugada camisa amarilla completamente abrochada, Sanji dormía sobre un juego de solitario a medio terminar, su espalda daba a la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Desde la misma mesa Gladius daba mantenimiento a las armas de largo alcance, agradecía la gloriosa vista cual constantemente le daba un vistazo a esa parte posterior al descubierto.

Interrumpiendo con una taza de café en la mano, el peli-negro se sentó del otro lado atravesándose entre el seductor paisaje.

Gladius volvió a lo suyo. -Me contaron sobre el chico, Violet no me cree cuando le digo lo suave que eres con el.-

-Ella es _**suave**_ con Doflamingo y nadie de la familia deforma el rumor.- Bebió de su taza y dio por terminado el debate.

El peli-azul también evadió el tema al agacharse a buscar algunas herramientas en su maletín.

Law termino su café pero eso no significaba que se levantaría de su lugar.

-¿Que es él? – Sin ocultar sus ganas de verle dormir, el peli-azul buscaba atravesar al peli-negro.

-Una misión a terminar cuando vuelva a Euro-North.-

-¿Para que lo llevas contigo?, Existen barcos del joven amo que transportan colosales mercancías a Wano con extrema seguridad.- Preparo una serie de cargadores que reemplazaban los que Law gasto.

-Es carnada.- Con su **Room** hizo aparecer la cafetera a su lado, lleno su taza y se cruzó de brazos viéndola enfriarse por sí sola.

El hombre-ruptura asomaba su cabeza por encima del hombro de Law, apenas si percibía los pies que colgaban de la cama. _'Es apetitosa…'._

Interpretando su inexistente relación como otra de las incógnitas de Law. Gladius se levantó y camino decidido hasta la cama. Bajo sus guantes de piel sus manos sudaban, el riesgo incluía morir o la satisfacción.

Antes de pasar por el marco de la puerta, la silla de Law cayó cuando este se levantó.

La madera chocando contra el suelo de acero hizo voltear al peli-azul quien esperaba a que Trafalgar lo trajera de devuelta a la sala por la fuerza, pero el cirujano camino hasta otro de los dormitorios y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Gladius soltó el aliento que sostuvo, admitía que se aterro por unos segundos….Law era más joven que él y por ello adopto las costumbres de su amo fácilmente.

Sin su mascara sobre su boca, el hombre-ruptura mordía sus labios y provocaba sugestivos sonidos con su saliva.

Subió su rodilla izquierda a la cama, rosaba y frotaba su pierna con la del durmiente. La mano derecha empujo al rubio para que quedase boca abajo con su mejilla izquierda sobre el colchón. Subió la otra pierna para quedar por encima de Sanji.

No dejo caer su peso sobre el chico, se acercó lo bastante como para oler la cabellera del joven, cítricos y humo de cigarrillo emanaban de sus mechones, el peli-azul respiraba ruidosamente al apoyar su frente contra esa cabeza.

Ambas manos buscaron el delgado estomago por debajo de la camisa, sus dedos se entrelazaron mutuamente y lo levantaron con lentitud.

Elevo ese cuerpo para frotarlo contra la erección que sobre-llevo por su culpa, creía tener que retirarse a su propio camarote para solucionar ese inconveniente que oculto del perceptivo Trafalgar, salvo que Law le había cedido a que fuera la presa del rubio.

Antes de rosar sus cuerpos el _resplandor azulado_ sobre ellos transporto al peli-azul a otra cama donde no existía tal príncipe.

El Donquixote subió la mirada percatándose como Law limpiaba a Kikoku cómodamente en el sillón individual recargado en la esquina del cuarto, su pierna cruzada y espada sobre su regazo se ocultaban de la luz lunar. Sus ojos grises resaltaban tal como el reflejo de la hoja de acero.

El peli-negro se levantó abandonando su arma en el asiento, su Haki era más que suficiente para tener a Gladius temblando y retrocediendo, Law sonreía malicioso al ver los puños sin guantes del peli-azul dispuesto a un mano a mano sin sus frutas de por medio….

 **+++H+++**

Así de cortas son las muertes, perdonen, pero es que son muchas. Tal como Law no quiere involucrar a Sanji en las capturas, entonces no quiero deshacerme de manera directa de sus personajes favoritos (?). Fue difícil decidir que si murieran.

¿Aún creen que hay un final feliz?

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
